halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Nu Scorpii
, Battle of Gamma Augirae, Battle of New Tyre |conc=Harvest Campaign |next=Battle of Midvale, |name= Battle of Nu Scorpii |image= |conflict= Human-Covenant War |date=June 12th, 2526 |place= Nu Scorpii System |result= *Overwhelming Covenant victory *Near total UNSC losses |side1= |side2= |commanders1= RADM Dustin H. Troy† |commanders2= Unnamed Fleetmaster |forces1= Battle Group Bravo (50 ships) *carriers *cruisers *destroyers |forces2= Overwhelming force *5 *3 *dozens *dozens |casual1= Near total fleet losses |casual2= Presumably light }} The Battle of Nu Scorpii was a major engagement that took place in the early years of the Human-Covenant War. On June 9th 2526, the colony of Viridian in the Nu Scorpii system came under attack from Covenant forces and all contact was lost shortly after. The UNSC dispatch Battle Group Bravo, composed of fifty ships to reinforce the planet. On June 12th the battle group under the command of Admiral Troy arrived in the Nu Scorpii system but only to find that they were already too late and the entire colony had been glassed making it the tenth to be lost to the Covenant. Eager for revenge, Battle Group Bravo moved towards Viridian to engage the enemy. The Office of Naval Intelligence estimated that the Covenant fleet attacking the colony composed of roughly twenty vessels, however their estimates were dead wrong. The Covenant fleet that emerged from behind the planet was a massively overwhelming force of five , three and dozens of heavy destroyers and battlecruisers. The ensuing battle ended with the near total annihilation of Battle Group Bravo and the death of Admiral Troy. At the time Nu Scorpii marked the greatest naval defeat in the history of the UNSC. The loss of the battle group was a devastating loss for the UNSC and meant that Admiral Shelby would not receive any reinforcements two days later at the ill-fated Battle of Midvale. The losses incurred at Nu Scorpii and Midvale together would give rise to the name "Week of Slaughter" Timeline June 12th. 2526 *1043: Battle Group Bravo exists slipspace on the edge of the Nu Scorpii system. No signs of human activity are detected but plenty of Covenant chatter is. Admiral Troy orders the fleet to Viridian to engage the Covenant. *1251: Battle Group Bravo reaches Viridian only to find that it has already been completely glassed. The planet was bombarded so heavily that the glow from it could be seen from space. *1321: Covenant ships sighted behind the planet. The enemy's fleet size vastly eclipses ONI's estimated projections. * 1343: Bravo is engaged by overwhelming Covenant forces. Despite a heroic resistance by Troy, the Battle Group is being completely overpowered by the Covenant fleet and their ships are being destroyed with horrifying ease. Admiral Troy attempts to effect a retreat but is too heavily engaged to escape and instead attempts to fight his way through the Covenant battle-lines. * 212: Battle Group Bravo has been almost completely annihilated with Troy killed and less than a handful of ships escaping the system. Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Battles